


Бессердечный

by megaenjoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Подумал он и решил: "Не может быть, чтобы не было такого сокровища, которое дороже любви. Знать, оно мне просто на глаза не попадалось!" И отправился он искать то, чего быть не может... (с)





	Бессердечный

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс "Театр теней". Номинация "Ваянг на распутье"

Он приходит ко мне уже в который раз — и все по своей воле. Ему, должно быть, лет шесть или семь, точно не знаю. Когда я слышу его веселый голос, привычно зовущий: «Дядь, а дядь! Ты тута?», мне кажется, будто моя старая и холодная, точно подземные воды, кровь начинает бежать чуть быстрее. Хотя прекрасно понимаю, что этого не может быть.

Вообще-то я не люблю, когда в моем жилище появляется кто-либо из местного люда, и еще больше — когда они попадают ко мне живыми: это всегда так хлопотно! Еще я был уверен, что терпеть не могу детей — но этот мне понравился, сам не знаю, почему. Старею, должно быть.

Перед ним бесшумно распахиваются резные ворота, к нему на плечо слетает белая голубка и начинает ворковать, к нему подходит ластиться пятнистый олененок. Мальчик рад им всем, а еще больше рад видеть меня. Я знаю, что он не притворяется, просто еще не умеет притворяться, но до сих пор не могу поверить, что кто-то может скучать по мне. Пусть даже это всего лишь маленький деревенский мальчишка из семьи малограмотных бедняков.

Он бежит в мои хоромы, ему ужасно нравится, как распахиваются перед ним двери анфилады роскошных комнат. В первый раз я показал ему только одну из них, так как боялся напугать, но этот маленький постреленок оказался весьма бойким. Сегодня в зеленой комнате его ждет тенистый сад с березками, горлинками и прудом с лодочкой. В белой он увидит опочивальню маленького королевича, наполненную роскошными игрушками — чего тут только нет! В голубой комнате на этот раз я представлю ему подводный мир за тонким хрустальным окном: я рассказывал про него раньше, и он обещал, что не будет бояться.

Но это все позже; сейчас же я наблюдаю, как он играет с самоцветными каменьями из моего сундука — одного из сотни, что у меня есть. Играет, ничуть не представляя, как ценят эти камешки в мире людей, его мире.

— Будешь мне сыном, Илюшка? — спрашиваю.

Но он испуганно вскидывает глазенки и мотает кудрявой головой.

— Не, дядь… А как же мои мамка с тятькой? Они к тебе в сыны идти не позволят.

Молчу и улыбаюсь в ответ. Разумеется, мне не нужны дети, тем более человеческие. Но все же…

— А что сейчас тятька-то твой поделывает? — я спрашиваю только для того, чтобы подольше поболтать с Илюшкой. Еще в нашу первую встречу он, собирая грибы, заметил в лесу черного ворона с золотым кольцом на лапе и неразумно решил, что сможет его поймать. Меня удивило не это, а храбрость и упорство мальчишки, который устремился в самую чащу, все глубже и глубже. Конечно, самым разумным было бы оставить его там — но я давно не встречал таких отчаянных среди людского племени. Взрослые из окрестных деревень нечасто заходили в этот лес, а уж углубляться в его дебри последние сто лет вообще никто не осмеливался. Я решил, что не стоит допускать гибель этого мальчика.

Увидев меня в первый раз, он заплакал — я это предвидел и поскорее отвлек его чудесными игрушками и лакомствами, а когда он стал проситься домой, в шутку спросил, придет ли он навестить меня. Илюшка подумал, затем посмотрел мне в глаза, честно и открыто: «Приду, дядь, наверное. Если дом твой найду».

Я даже не надеялся, что он выполнит обещание, но он пришел… Я ощущал его шаги, слышал их всем существом и не верил. В тот день я впервые за много веков велел лесной тропе вести ко мне человека — мне было важно, чтобы Илюшка не заблудился. По собственной воле никто из смертных никогда меня не найдет, если только ему не помогут...

В комнату входит моя хозяйка. Она одета ярко и роскошно, как всегда: в белоснежной рубахе, алом, расшитым золотом сарафане, в ее косу вплетены жемчуга… Она высока и красива, и я, как обычно, любуюсь ею. И еще она очень добра, но не ко мне. Увидев Илюшку, она подхватывает его на руки и целует в лоб, в щеки… Я смотрю на них и пытаюсь представить, каково это — целовать живого человека?

Марья бросает на меня ненавидящий взгляд, ее огромные полуночные глаза сверкают бешенством. Она знает меня как никто — и все же не верит, что я не обижу Илюшку, а я не могу ей этого объяснить. Или верит, но слишком привыкла меня ненавидеть?

Она сует Илюшке свежих медовых пряников с начинкой из брусничного варенья, ласкает его, дарит ему собственноручно расшитую рубашку — я знаю, она полночи зашивала туда обереги. Зачем? В этом месте он в безопасности, вокруг лес и горы; ничто не случится здесь помимо моей воли. Если Илюшке что и угрожает, то только не здесь.

Когда Илюшка бежит играть в зеленую комнату, Марья пристально смотрит на меня темными глазами; они жгут, точно уголья. Она столько лет со мной рядом, за это время любая другая уже перестала бы ненавидеть, перестала бы что-либо чувствовать. Но не Марья.

— Оставь его в покое, Кащей. Хватит с тебя одной меня, игрушки бесправной.

Мы с ней словно каторжники, скованные одной цепью, и так длится уже много веков. Марья-поляница когда-то одолела меня в честном бою и заковала в цепи; быть бы мне ее рабом до конца дней, если бы не муж ее, Иван, доверчивый и жалостливый человек. Я обманул его безо всякого труда, уже тогда зная, что не уйду без нее…

Много красавиц побывало в моем дворце, многим я бросал под ноги золото и драгоценности, и редко кто мог устоять против несметных богатств. Но жизнь каждой из них была недолгой; они умирали среди великолепных чертогов, роскоши и довольства. Марья оказалась той самой, единственной, что несколько сотен лет прожила рядом со мной.

Я, не отрываясь, смотрю в ее пылающие глаза и гадаю, что поддерживает ее силы? Ненависть? Тогда, вероятно, ненависть у людей сильнее любви.

— Я не сделаю ему дурного, — говорю я Марье. — Он сам пожелал приходить ко мне.

— Что тебе нужно от сына человеческого? — шепчет Марья-поляница. — Зачем его приваживаешь, нелюдь?

Она любит Илюшку, как никого, и в то же время готова навсегда отказаться видеть его… Этого мне тоже не понять. Марья все ждет — и так уже много веков — своего Ивана-царевича, того, кто выпустил тогда меня из оков, того, кто давным-давно истлел в земле… Она и не догадывается, что это я убил его, и не ведает, сколько сотен лет прошло с тех пор. В моих хоромах время течет по-другому, и Марья остается молода и прекрасна. Но это только здесь, где моя сила питает ее, покуда она связана со мной. Вздумай я ее отпустить, выйдет она за пределы дворца Кащеева, и, чем дальше будет удаляться, тем больше время возьмет над ней власть, и доберется она к людям дряхлой согбенной старухой и испустит дух, не дожив до следующего дня…

А я опять останусь один.

Я смотрю на Марью и думаю, что она сделает, если раскроет мой обман. В мире людей она мертва уже давно, мертв и ее Иван, и все, кого она знала. А здесь она любит, ненавидит, и ждет. Я слышу из дальних комнат звонкий смех Илюшки; Марья, сверкнув еще раз глазами, уходит к нему. Илюшка зовет ее «тетка Марья» и считает моей женой.

Потом Илюша уходит домой; его родители и не ведают, где и с кем их сын болтал, играл, забавлялся. Они — измученные нуждой и непосильным трудом малограмотные люди, они думают лишь о том, как выжить и прокормить большую семью. Илюшка возвращается из леса с полными туесками свежих ароматных грибов и сладких ягод — отец и мать рады этому и ни о чем не спрашивают. К тому же, сколько бы Илюша не пробыл у меня, домой он приходит всегда в одно и тоже время, задолго до заката. Я предлагал ему остаться погостить подольше, уверяю, что для родителей он все равно вернется вовремя, но он каждый раз решительно мотает головой.

— Тятьке помогать нужно, у него работы — пропасть. А я, дядь, старшой, я уж много чего умею.

Мне не понять, чем его притягивает скудная и тяжелая жизнь в родительском доме, и огорчает его уход. А вот Марья, наоборот, вспыхивает при этих словах, любуется им гордо и нежно. Как же она отпускает Илюшу, ведь это единственное существо, которое она любит? Мы стоим рядом и видим, как он удаляется, уходит от нас по тропинке, которая приведет его прямо к дому. Марья смахивает было слезу, но тут же искоса взглядывает на меня и гордо выпрямляется. Она терпеть не может показывать при мне свою слабость.

К ней подходит было пятнистый олененок, но Марья-поляница брезгливо отталкивает его, и олененок легким дымком растворяется в воздухе. Это — морок. Марья давно уже знает, что здесь нет ничего настоящего, кроме золота, серебра и драгоценных камней. Все остальное — цветы, животные, птицы, прислуга — мое колдовство, все создал я для нее давным-давно, и все это она отринула. Я понимаю, ей нужна настоящая жизнь, которую я дать ей не могу.

Зато Илюшке мои чудеса приносят радость.

Мы садимся за стол; раньше я еще пытался развлечь ее, придумывая каждый раз, кто будет нам прислуживать… Но были ли это человеческие руки, возникающие из воздуха, огромные стрекозы с выпуклыми глазами и прозрачными крыльями или тяжело ступающие на задних лапах белые медведи — ничего не веселило мою поляницу, ничто ей не было по душе. Теперь все это уже в прошлом: вина и кушанья наливаются и накладываются сами.

— Сколько душ погубил, помнишь? — спрашивает Марья. — Сколькие слезы из-за тебя, проклятого, землю оросили?

Я помню… Но сейчас я вспоминаю не убитых мною витязей, а их жен и невест, отчаянно голосящих по ним, рвущих роскошные косы…

По мне никто и никогда не стал бы плакать.

— Оставь, Кащей, Илюшку в покое, — голос Марьи-поляницы звучит непривычно тихо и умоляюще. — Оставь невинное дитя, пусть живет, как жил.

— Да он же сам так хочет! — я чувствую, что не понимаю ее. — Скучает по нам, слышала? И по тебе скучает, глупая!

— Пусть скучает. Подрастет, скоро забудет. Или хочешь, чтобы сын человеческий за твои каменья проклятые новой забавой тебе стал? Так станет, как повзрослеет! Никто против богатства твоего не устоит, человеком быть перестанет. Загубишь его, как меня, закроешь в склепе своем.

Мне горько и тяжело представить в Илюше жадность к моим сокровищам; в то же время слова Марьи обидны — я ни за что не стал бы удерживать Илюшу насильно.

— А если я не буду Илюшу больше приваживать? — спрашиваю. — Поклянешься навсегда со мной остаться?

Марья-поляница испуганно и растерянно смотрит на меня. Ее яркие полные губы слегка подрагивают. Я знаю, что поступаю жестоко, но все же не могу остановиться.

— Илюшка ко мне дорогу забудет, а ты со мной останешься, Ивана-царевича своего ждать перестанешь, а как явится — назовешься моею, скажешь — пусть убирается, откуда пришел. Что? Согласна? — я нетерпеливо жду, что она на это ответит. Столько лет прошло, а я до сих пор ее не понимаю.

— Нет у тебя сердца, Кащей… — тихо произносит Марья.

— Нету, — соглашаюсь я. На самом деле это не так, но каково иметь человеческое сердце, я все равно никогда не узнаю. — Так как же, согласна, Марья?

Марья-поляница уже дрожит мелкой дрожью, на глазах слезы… Первый раз я заговорил с ней об Иване, о том, как он «явится» за ней. Что же, когда-нибудь все равно пришлось бы сказать — но я никак не ожидал, что это произойдет сегодня.

— Обменять, значит, хочешь одну душу на другую? Либо меня, либо Илюшку заполучить? — она вдруг разражается громким, ненатуральным, истерическим хохотом. — Да ведь врешь, ты, злодей, тать проклятый, про Ивана-то моего! Да ведь и я давно уже мертвая!

Я вскакиваю от этих слов и вдруг понимаю, что ощущаю давным-давно забытое чувство: это чувство называется страх. Преодолевая себя, подхожу к Марье.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — только и могу я спросить. Но она не отвечает: хохочет, рыдает, бьется головой об лавку, швыряет об стену блюда и бокалы, все это в одно время. Я никогда не видел ее такою, и мне страшно. Я сажусь рядом и осторожно сжимаю в объятиях — для того лишь, чтобы она не исцарапала себе лица — и первый раз она не вырывается с яростью, а затихает, покорно и обреченно.

 

* * *

Мы стоим с Марьей рядом перед воротами моего сада, стоим спокойно и мирно. Я отпускаю ее совсем — и она знает, что, как будет удаляться от меня, с каждым шагом ее молодость будет превращаться в старость и дряхлою старухою выйдет она к людям, а затем и угаснет. Но Марья-поляница непреклонна, ее не переубедить. Ей только хочется увидеть Илюшку перед смертью, пусть одним глазком.

— Увидишь, Марьюшка, — обещаю я. — Только вот он тебя не узнает…

— Ничего, пускай, — она полна решимости, я понимаю, что уже через мгновение останусь совсем один, уже навеки — и пугаюсь, что вот-вот не выдержу, не пущу ее.

— Иди скорей, — я машу рукой в сторону тропинки, и она хорошо понимает, что я имею в виду. Бросает на меня один-единственный взгляд и торопливо, легко идет, пока еще молодая, красивая, сильная. Я хочу запомнить ее именно такой.

…Тропинка зарастает вслед за Марьей, кудрявится мхом, расцветает кустиками вереска и черники… Илюшка больше не вспомнит, не придет ко мне, не увидит моих чудных хором, невиданных животных, несметных богатств. Я обещал это Марье-полянице на прощание.

Но ведь я не обещал ей, что сам никогда больше не увижу Илюшки, не услышу его голоса. Илюшка по-прежнему часто ходит по лесу; чащи расступаются перед ним, среди болот возникают тропинки, самые лучшие грибы вырастают у него под ногами, а спелые ягоды тянутся к нему из травы. И большой, старый черный ворон, бывает, слетает к нему на плечо; Илюша ничуть не боится его, гладит по смоляным перьям и ласково говорит с ним.


End file.
